


You're My Everything

by SwallaShalla



Series: You're My Everything [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Shiro has always been different from the other men Keith has dated.He never treated him badly, never offended him.  Ever since they met, Shiro has always treated him as his equal in everything.  He has always respected him, in his limits and in his choices.  He never judged it.It was impossible not to fall in love with him.Or: Keith tries to confess his feelings to Shiro on his birthday.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: You're My Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647898
Kudos: 12





	You're My Everything

Shiro has always been different from any other person Keith has ever known.

Ever since they met, Shiro has never treated him badly, never offended him. Ever since they met, Shiro has always treated him as his equal in everything. He has always respected him, in his limits and in his choices. He never judged it.

It was impossible not to fall in love with him.

Keith always finds himself thinking about that day. That day they met.

_Keith hated Mondays. He hated it._

_Why did he hate it? Maybe because of his low pay at work at the bar, he had to live with an annoying and irritating roommate who complained every Sunday about the "beautiful girl who is dating with Lotor but who still speaks to me as if she was single"._

_These complaints pissed him off. And when Keith gets pissed, he gets drunk._

_Therefore, reason number one: on Sunday morning he always woke up with a hangover that didn't make him stand up. But he still had to get up at eight because he had lessons at nine._

_Reason number two: the cafeteria._

_Now, all the other days of the week, the cafeteria was a fairly quiet place, since lessons didn't start until ten._

_However, on Monday all classes started at least at nine, so the cafeteria was super crowded, and this was not nice for those who:_

_One: he hated people._

_Two: he hated crowds._

_Three: he hated all the pushes or any other physical contact with people._

_When Lance stayed at his best friend Hunk's house one Sunday night, Keith managed to go to bed peacefully._

_The next day, he woke up incredibly early, so he decided to go out first and head to the cafeteria which, given the time, was open but not crowded._

_He managed to get coffee and an apricot croissant in record time, then went out and headed for campus._

_Just as he was turning a corner, he suddenly felt a warm body in front of him. So he fell. And all the coffee spilled on him. On his white shirt._

_"Fuck!" he shouted when he realized he was covered in his drink "what the fuck are you, blind?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" shouted a voice above him "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and–"_

_Keith looked up._

_Suddenly his throat became dry and his hands began to sweat. He was glad that his hair covered most of his face, because he was blushing like a schoolgirl because of those muscles and that face._

_"It doesn't matter," he said. "Just a wash in the bathroom and-"_

_"No. No no. Come with me. It was my fault and now I will make up for what I did," he said, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom._

_That day Keith came out with a stranger's sweatshirt (Takashi Shirogane, but he could call him Shiro) with his phone number to be able to return it._

_The following Monday, Keith was about to enter the crowded cafeteria when he saw Shiro with two cups of coffee in his hand making his way to him._

_So became a habit for Shiro to bring coffee on Monday morning to Keith, so he repaid him by offering him lunch on Tuesday and Thursday._

_And suddenly Monday was no longer the worst day of the week._

Now that Shiro's birthday was approaching, Keith would do something extraordinary for his best friend. On February 29th he came once every four years and would not have wasted this day like any other. He would have surprised Shiro with all he had.

-

Every morning Shiro woke up at 6:00 am for his morning run. Then he would go home (which he and Keith shared, since Lance moved to Hunk and both were looking for a roommate) and took a shower. He went to wake Keith around 7:30 and together they had breakfast. At 8:30 the two headed for campus, and they met in their apartment in the afternoon.

Now, on Saturday Shiro usually woke up early for his run, but the night before Keith, having planned everything for the next day, had him postponed until two o'clock with a marathon of the films of the Lord of the Rings.

Forgetting to set the alarm clock, Shiro went to bed exhausted that evening and the next morning he woke up with a jolt.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Keith holding a breakfast tray.

"Hey" greeted him.

"'Morning" Shiro said in turn, still half asleep.

"I made the birthday boy's favorite dish," Keith announced happily.

"Mac and Cheese?" Shiro asked amused.

"Shiro, we've already talked about it. Mac and Cheese isn't a breakfast meal," Keith sighed, amused.

"Everything can be a breakfast meal if you really believe it," he said with a grin, as he took the French Toast along with the liquid apple and banana yogurt (his favorite!).

"Wow, this yogurt is nowhere to be found... How did you get it?" Shiro asked.

"I have my contacts," Keith laughed.

After finishing breakfast and reading all the greetings from his family and friends, Shiro got dressed and joined Keith in the living room.

"Knowing you, you made a program all day long, didn't you?" Shiro asked.

Keith blushed "maybe..." he muttered.

At lunchtime, Keith organized a picnic with all their friends and, since it was a beautiful day, they went under a tree in the shade. This time, the macaroni with cheese were there.

They spent the afternoon at home with Matt, playing Shiro's video games and favorite activities, such as table tennis. Occasionally Shiro stopped to look at his best friend and, watching the looks he exchanged with Matt, Shiro realized that he had something in mind.

That evening, Keith had arranged everything only for the two of them. He took him with his motorbike to a dark and secluded place, with a spectacular view of the sky, without any light pollution, so as to have a splendid view of the meteor shower scheduled for that evening.

When the two sat down on the blanket Keith had placed on the ground, they stayed at least an hour staring at the starry sky above them.

So Keith, staring at the wonderful boy next to him, I find the courage to say what he always wanted to let the major know.

"Shiro" called him, and this turned "I have to tell you something ..."

"Tell me, Keith," Shiro said smiling, an unexpected blush on his cheeks.

"I ... I don't want to ruin all that we've built up over the years, Shiro. All of our friendship has always been very important to me, know it ..." he said "I know ... I will seem selfish to say it but .. I want more, Shiro. I ... I want to be the last thing you think about when you go to bed in the evening, and the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning. I want to be a constant you can always rely on. I don't want to fear kissing you whenever I want, both in private and in public. I want you to know that ... I love you and that I have always loved you. I want to finally be able to call you mine, Shiro. Will you let me? Do you want to be the My boyfriend?"

Shiro was speechless. Nobody had ever told him such a thing. He had wished for Keith from the first moment he saw him and he honestly couldn't wait for such an opportunity to present itself.

"Keith, I... I love you too" he said "and... Yes, I will be your boyfriend"

Keith then gently took Shiro's chin in his hand, while the other wandered up to his cheek. He approached him and gently, so softly, pressed their lips together.

Soon (too early for Shiro's tastes), their lips parted, leaving nothing but goosebumps on the major.

Taking courage, Shiro put his arms around Keith's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

A few hours later, the two enjoyed the meteor shower in the sky to the end, holding hands.

When he was done, Keith gently took Shiro and placed it on the blanket.

"There's one last gift for you, celebrated," Keith whispered in his ear. When he raised his head and looked at him with a seductive look, but at the same time worried about making sure they wanted the same thing.

Shiro felt his face warm and then, taking courage, kissed Keith, assuring him that, yes, he wanted the same thing.

It was a slow and delicate thing. From taking off their clothes to preparing for the main event, the two mapped each other's bodies, swallowing sighs with warm kisses and careful hands.

When the embrace ended, the two remained lying on the blanket (and covering themselves with another because, for God's sake, it was winter and it was cold), exchanging kisses and cuddles.

When the two eyes met, Keith put one hand on the other's cheek. He leaned over for a kiss, but Shiro had already leaned forward and his lips met with joy and love.

"I love you" they whispered to each other when they parted for breath.

Certainly this day will no longer be forgotten by the two, not even when, four years later, they found themselves together in the same place, but this time with a gold band on their finger indicating their eternal love.


End file.
